Stuck
by write12345
Summary: Lily is curious about James' new charm but James decide to use it on her. Oh and in this story Tonks is the same age as Lily so you can't yell at me about it!


Disclaimer-I don't own Harry Potter so stop rubbing it in!

Lily laid down on her bed, another day of magic and James Potter. **Why him? Why couldn't I fall in love with some rule following, neat hair, bad quiddich... Wait then he would be some Ravenclaw boy, too annoying.** Lily flipped over onto her stomach and flipped though the pages of her charmes book. Nothing, nothing was getting James Potter out of her mind.

"Lily are you in here?" Lily perked up her head Tonks was standing in the doorway. Today her hair was a pretty shade of gold that shimmer when she moved.

"I'm right here. What do you want? I need to study." Lily asked she knew that lying to her best friend wasn't the best choice but who really cared? She had a right to try to get a boy out of her head.

"The Maurders are in the common room they created a new charm." Tonks siad dreamly.

"Why do you have such an obsession with a Maurder?" Lily said returned to her books. Tonks rolled her eyes at Lily

"Your one to talk, Miss Im in deniel about my of love James Potter." Lily glared at Tonks. She was very temped to point out that all though 6th year Tonks had denied she like Remus Lupin, yeah that was effective. " Besides you know you want to see James"

Lily felt her nerves beginig to snap "Tonks if you plan to see daylight tommorrow you will leave."

"Alright, alright no need to bring out the threats" Tonks started to close the door then she snuck in a very quick comment. "You love James Potter." Lily turned aroound to throw her book at Tonks but by the time she had aim Tonks was gone.

**Later**

"The nerve of Tonks saying I like James and then disappering from my anger! I'm going to get her." Lily stomped down the stairs to an empty common room, or so she thought. Lily turned a coner and wallked into Tonks and Remus lock in arms.** Great now she is dating Remus, wait does Remus have lip gloss on his lips? Great now I have that image in my mind.** Tonks and Remus blushed at the sight of Lily and with a wave of Lily's hand they were gone. Lily sat on one of the chairs closest to the fireplace to think.

"I'm sitting here Lily" said a voice behind Lily. She screamed and stood up but no one was there, then she heard laughter. Lily felt anger pulse though her body she knew that laugh, Lily sent a punch at what looked like air.

"oof, you sure pack a punch" James suddenly appeared out of mid-air in one head he held is oh-so-important-invisablity-cloak in his other he cluchted his jaw.

"Go away James" Lily said but her heart was screaming James will you stay with me?

"I was here first besides I want to show you the Maurders new charm" He said standing up rather close to her.

"What does your charm do?" Lily said shaking her voice a little. Although she was scared she was curious not many people could make new charms on a normal basis. Then she remembered what the the last charm they created did, makng someone talk backwards was the dumbest thing Lily had ever heard of and to make matters worst they had used it on her. What would this one do?

"Well wouldn't you rather me show you than tell you?" James voice was so sedutive to her heart but her mind knew he was trying to play a prank on her she took a step back and turned her head.

"Nice try James but I already fell for that and it resulted in me talking backwards for a week! So just tell me." Lily snapped. Out of the corner of her eye s he saw James smile Such a sweet smile stop thinking about him like that!

"Its I get to show you or I use it on you when you least expect it" James said as he turned away from her to look at nothing in particular.

Lily ranked her mind for a proper answer, if she ask him to show her now at least she could prepare herself for the worst. "Fine but nothing long-term."

James turned back around and threw his invisablity cloak on a chair as though it was worthless, then he took out his wand and Lily braced herself. "Stickyus duo!" Lily felt like a magnet as her body was pulled toward James, but unlike her usually self she didn't try to pull away she let the force take her to James's arm. Lily collide with James and their arms intwined. Lily could feel James' heart beat inside his chest. Lily couldn't help felling frighten of being so close to James, she tried to pull away but the charm stuck and made her stick to James.

"James!" Lily tried to sound anger but she couldn't she was just too frightened and happy being this close with James. "I can't bel-" she begun to rant but befor she could finish James kissed her. His lips fit so perfectly on Lily's that Lily could help but want to be closer. Managing to break her arms from the charm Lily wrapped them around James' neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling them closer. His tongue swam though her mouth, Lily quivered with pleasure nothing could ruin this moment expect, maybe...

"James are you trying to remove her tonseils?" Blacks voice filled their ears but Lily didn't care she was too happy and appartely neither didn't James. They didn't pull away until Tonks, Remus, and Black started to laugh. Lily and James glared at the three them. Lily couldn't help felling angery at them they had never walk in on any of them while they were snogging.

"James did you use the charm on Lily?" Remus ask as they all began to calm down.

"Yeah same way you used it on Tonks." James answered back still having the joy of the kiss in his eyes. Remus and Tonks caught each other's eyes and blushed, Black brusted out laughing.

"Come on you too we had better leave there too alone encase they want to swap some more spit." Black laughted then cast the counter charm on them they separted and the others left.

Lily smiled as James ran his fingers though his hair making it stick up even more. Lily felt the urge to kiss James some more and she let her heart control her body and she ran to James. He caught her and spun heraround in his arms, when they did stop spinning James did not put Lily down. He held tightly so she would not slip, Lily smiled down at James you know in movies when this happens and the guy holds the girl so that her face is a little higher than his well think that his pretty brown eyes reflect hers. Lily couldn't help leting a grin let loose, and James smiled in return. They kissed again and Lily felt like she could be stuck with James like this for all entirity.

**Well i think its is pretty cool but that what reviews are for!**


End file.
